tripartitefandomcom-20200213-history
Greenlandic Civil War
The '''Greenlandic Civil War '''was a three-way conflict within Greenland between the Communist Workers' Republic of Greenland, the Democratic Republic of Greenland, and the Monarchist Empire of Greenland. The conflict began shortly after the end of the Decade's War, as the Greenlandic people turned against the Communist government. The Democratic and Monarchist movements gained large followings, and the Communism was largely abandoned. Even soldiers turned against the government. The war began when Ole I led the Monarchist movement to rise up against the Communist government as a result of the murder of his father. With the war engaged, the Democratic movement took the opportunity to rise as well. The war was ultimately a Monarchist victory, and let to the establishment of the Empire of Greenland. Beginnings Shortly after the end of the Decade's War, the House of Kalaallit announced its return to Greenland from its exile to Svalbard. They were allowed to return, but were under heavy surveillance from the Trotskyist Party. The Head of the House of Kalaallit, Kujalleq Iritiv Kalaallit, was opposed to this surveillance, and met with Party leaders multiple times. But on the 11th of April, 2903, Kujalleq was killed by two Party agents in his own front yard - shot twice in the chest. His son, Ole, assumed his position. Four days after his father's death, on the 15th of April, he rallied the Monarchists of Greenland to rise against the Communists. The first battle of the war, the Battle of Nuuk, was an overwhelming Monarchist victory. The black and green banner of the Monarchists flew over Nuuk that day, and the Communists relocated their seat of government to Qaanaaq. The Democrats carried out a similar movement, taking Kulusk for themselves. Soon enough, people in the large portions of land in Greenland pledged their loyalty to one of the three sides. In the west of Greenland, as well as Baffin Island, the Monarchists held control. To the East and in southern Ellesmere Island, the Democrats were in power. And to the north, as well as the north of Ellesmere Island and all of Iceland, the Communists held power. The Midwar The war got propelled into full action after the division of Greenland. The Monarchists and Democrats formed an alliance, a united front against the Communists. They pushed into the Ice Floes of Northern Greenland, with the Monarchists quickly capturing Upernavik. The Democrats saw scattered skirmishes across Northeast Greenland, while the Monarchists continually pushed for Qaanaaq. It was then that the bloody Battle of Qaanaaq took place. The Democrats, who had pushed through Ellesmere Island, and the Monarchists, who has pushed North, squeezed the Communists in at Qaanaaq. The bloody battle resulted in the death of the leader of the Trotskyist Party, Albung Maelsoq. He was succeeded by the Vice President, Kataroq Hiemel. After the Communists were pushed out of Greenland Island, they retreated to Iceland. Meanwhile in Greenland, relations between the Monarchists and Democrats broke down. The truce was broken, and the two sides went to war. The war was an easy victory for the Monarchists, as they had much more support than the Democrats. They pushed east, all the way to the Democratic capital of Kulusk. With the capture of Kulusk, the Democrats were forced to capitulate. The Endwar Later in the war, the last outpost of Communist loyalty was Iceland. The Monarchists dispatched a naval fleet to Reykjavik, and captured the city with relative ease. The Communist leader, Kataroq Hiemel, was not executed, but instead exiled to Devon Island. He lived out the rest of his life a dedicated Trotskyist, and several small-scale Communist movements based themselves on Devon Island. With the end of the war, Greenland settled into a Monarchist society under the Empire of Greenland. Ole I would go on to lead the nation to conquer much of the world, ending in the founsation of the Nuuk Empire. Category:Events Category:Wars